


The kind of love I've been dreaming of

by Carmmmm



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Broody Carmilla, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmmmm/pseuds/Carmmmm
Summary: Laura realizes dating a 300 year old vampire is not as easy as she thought it would be.





	The kind of love I've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Hozier's song "Dinner & Diatribes". Your feedback will be greatly appreciated.

The thing is, she's so beautiful, so brave, you sometimes cannot believe that someone would hurt her. But you see it, see how she's been hurt in the smallest of things, like sometimes when you accidentally close the door with a little too much force and she flinches, or when the lights go out and you can hear her ragged breathing, or when one night she comes back, drenched by the rain, you're about to scream at her, tell her how worried you've been, but she clings to you so hard, and you see can her glassy eyes, her hands shaking. You wrap your arms around her and whisper promises into her ear. You tell her that you're going to stay. 

You're still learning how to cope with her. It's not easy. But every relationship requires work and you're more than willing to do your part. You know that there are some things that you should never ask her about. But one night she returns to the room, drunk, with red eyes and with a broken wrist. You want to sound angry but when you try to speak your voice breaks. She leans forward and wraps her arms around you. Whispering apologies into your ear, telling you what they did to her. Telling you about the countless times she'd tried to jump.

"I don't want to do it anymore," she says and you kiss her. She tastes like cigarettes and stars. You let her get it all out.

Later when you're both lying in bed, basking in the sunlight entering from the windows, chests heaving. Her eyes are closed and you're watching her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes, and you know she doesn't need to. You asked her about it once and she told you that it made her feel human. You are tracing patterns on her abdomen when you see her lips curve into a smirk, eyes still closed. It's like she can hear you thinking.

"Go to sleep cupcake, I'm not going anywhere," she says and you wonder when you've wanted anything more.


End file.
